


Unexpected company

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I thought this was cute, Light Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Jon Snow is not the only one in love with Melisandre.





	Unexpected company

“So... what do you want to do?” Melisandre's voice was soft and teasing, as she was sitting on his lap and drew little circles on his chest with her fingertips, her forehead rested against his own. Jon could feel some strands of her copper hair tickling the skin of his face. She was smelling of fire and smoke and her red eyes gleamed in the candle light. The warmth of her body surrounded him like a bubble and even though it was freezing outside, he was feeling hot.

A smile spread across his lips, before he closed the distance between their faces and kissed her. Her lips always tasted like red wine, even though he had never seen her drink anything. Maybe that was the reason he felt all dizzy and tousled, almost like he was in a dream.

Her teeth were biting his lower lip, her fingers running through his hair. “Seems like you have some ideas”, she whispered against his skin, before she kissed him again, more needy this time.

His hands traveled down her jaw, her neck and finally her spine, pulling her body even closer to his. Their tongues danced a dance of heat and passion, until his lips left hers and traveled down her neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin.

He could hear her heavy breathing, as the pale skin turned light purple under his touch. His lips traveled along her collarbone, more gently now, feeling her heart beating underneath. Sometimes he needed reminders like this to make sure that she was even real, that this was not only a dream. His fingers began to untie her dress and reveal her bare chest, his lips sank lower and began to trace kisses along her shoulders. It still felt unreal after all these times, almost like he had been bewitched. The world seemed to stop moving and he did no longer feel anything but her.

Suddenly, there was an angered growl right next to them. Jon flinched, jerking back with shock. Glowing red eyes met his own, and he took a deep breath. It was only Ghost. “Do you have to scare us so much?” The direwolf only looked back at him in silence, tilting his head slightly to the right.

Melisandre started to laugh, pulling her dress back in place and resting her body against his own. “I think someone feels a little left out!”  
Jon sighed, rolling his eyes. “Ghost, come on, go outside.”  
The wolf did not move one bit, instead he made himself comfortable on the wooden floor in front of Melisandre's fires, resting his head on his legs and watching the couple with attentive eyes.

Jon shook his head. “Seriously?”  
“Let's just ignore him”, Melisandre smiled, taking his face into her hands and kissing him again. She sighed heavily, as he broke free after only a few seconds. “Jon”, she whined, as he looked over to Ghost, deeply frowning.

“I feel watched”, he declared.

Melisandre rolled her eyes. “He's only a wolf.”

Jon disagreed. “I'll get him out.” He grabbed her hips and sat her on the bed beside her, ignoring her protesting. Then he opened the door for his Direwolf. “Come one, Ghost.” He heard Melisandre giggling behind him, as the wolf just turned his head in the other direction. “This can't be happening”, he grumbled, taking Ghost by his fur and trying to force him to stand up. Nevertheless, he was not moving.

“Maybe we should just go somewhere else”, Melisandre suggested, still smiling in amusement. “If you're not comfortable with Ghost watching.”

Jon was grinding his teeth. “He likes your candles.”

“At least one of you does”, she replied laughing, standing up and taking his hand. “Maybe we should try your chambers.”

He simply nodded in silence, throwing an angry glance at the Direwolf. Then he let her pull him out in the hallway and in the direction of his room, when he suddenly heard steps behind him. “Please don't”, he grunted, turning around and seeing Ghost following them. “Go back to your candles!”

Melisandre could not help but giggle at the sight of the angry Jon and the wolf looking up at him in innocence. “Oh Ghost”, she sighed, kneeling in front of him and stroking his fur. “Are you lonely?”

He licked her hand, obviously happy with the attention he got.  
“Don't reward him for being annoying”, Jon snapped, watching the Direwolf growling in content.

She got up again, taking his face into her hands. “Maybe we should spend some time with him.”

He shook his head. “He can take care of himself.”

Melisandre pouted. “But he looks sad, don't you see it? He needs some company!” Her fingers traced his jawline.

Jon sighed long and deeply, before kissing her for a few seconds. “Alright, seems like we don't have a choice anyway.”  
“I don't have a problem with him in the same room”, Melisandre teased in amusement, moving away from him and stroking the wolf's fur once again. “Come on, we'll get you something to play with.” She took the way to the dining hall, Ghost following on her heels, brushing his nose against her fingers.

Jon watched the scene, shaking his head. _Seemed like he was not the only one in love with Melisandre._


End file.
